


a gnawing feeling

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [10]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chase and Riley Are Too Adorable I Can;t, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Baby Raptor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've only got eyes for you now, baby raptor."</p><p>or: Riley gets jelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gnawing feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote another fic in this series god damn.
> 
> wilderbiz on tumblr, one of my shiny new friends, made the banner for this series that is now going to show up on every piece I write. Because I luffles it.
> 
> Enjoy jelly baby raptor!

 

"Have fun today, little cousin," Casey says as he drops Riley off at the museum.

"What are you, my dad?" The green ranger snarks, slinging his bag over his shoulders as he gets out.

Casey laughs and shakes his head. "Do I need to be? Do I need to give Chase the shovel talk?"

"Casey!" Riley yells as he goes bright red, slamming the car door shut and practically running into the museum, his cousin's laughs echoing in his ears.

The second he enters the Dinolair he's being picked up and spun around.

Chase eventually sets him down only to back him against the wall, and the green ranger, cheeks still red, reaches up to pull the New Zealander's lips down on his.

The black ranger goes willingly, molding himself against the younger male and slinking his arms around Riley's body.

"Oi!" Tyler yells from across the room. "Kendall says to knock it off! Remember, no making out in the Dinolair!"

Chase breaks away but doesn't even look the red ranger's way as he smiles down at his younger boyfriend.

"Hi," Riley says, cheeks still red, and snuggles against the older male's chest.

Chase chuckles softly and rests his head briefly on top of Riley's, before ducking down and picking the shorter male up again.

"Chase!" The green ranger squawks, then flushes further when Shelby holds up her phone and snaps a pic.

The New Zealander lays down on the couch, Riley curled up on top of him. "You know you like it when I carry you."

Riley huffs, but stretches out on top of his taller boyfriend.

"You two are disgusting," Tyler announces, but then falls silent. Riley cranes his head up and laughs when he sees Shelby kissing Tyler fiercely, obviously to shut him up.

"No making out in the Dinolair!" He calls back. Tyler makes a rude gesture at them as Shelby practically drags him out of the lab.

Chase chuckles and runs his fingers through the green ranger's hair. "It's our day off," He says. "What do you wanna do?"

Riley hums, nearly purring in contentment. "Uh...we could go to the park?"

Chase hums back. "Only if I can bring my board."

"Yes please," Riley says almost instantly, and then flushes when the black ranger raises an eyebrow. "Uhm. You on your board. It's...ugh," He goes redder and wishes he could hide himself from his boyfriend's gaze.

"Hot?" Chase asks, eyes darkening rapidly.

"Yeah."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As it turns out, Riley's not the only who thinks Chase on his board is sexy as hell.

After the green ranger's earlier admission, they'd both scrambled up from the couch and practically raced to the park. With a kiss to Riley's lips, the black ranger had skated off, although he kept looking back at him or purposely skating in front of an ever-growing redder Riley.

It doesn't take long for the green ranger to notice the nearby group of pretty girls giggling every time Chase skates past, and Riley's stomach feels empty, a gnawing feeling eating at him, one he refuses to name.

 _Jealousy_.

The green ranger buries himself deeper in the hoodie that practically swaddles his body, tearing his gaze from Chase to look at the girls, who are outright ogling his boyfriend.

Riley pulls his knees up against his chin, sleeves swallowing his hands as he stares angrily at the ground.

"Riley?"

The green ranger glances up to see Chase standing worriedly in front of him, board tucked under his arm.

The younger male just ducks his head back down without saying a word.

There's a thud, and then Chase is sitting down on the grass next to him, reaching out to grab one of Riley's hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Riley grumbles.

"I don't believe that for one second. Would you please look at me?"

The green ranger huffs, but does. "I'm fine, Chase."

"Uh-huh," The New Zealander rolls his eyes, but smiles at him and ducks his head down ro catch Riley's lips in a soft kiss.

Several loud gasps come from the direction of the group of girls, and one says, "Oh my god, he's _gay_!"

Chase raises an eyebrow and glances their way, and then back at Riley.

"They may have been watching you," The younger male says quietly.

The black ranger's face flashes understanding, and then he grins at Riley. "Were you _jealous_?"

" ** _No!_** "

Chase just laughs and kisses him. "I've only got eyes for you now, baby raptor."

Riley goes red again and tugs Chase back down. "Shut up," He mumbles against the black ranger's lips.

Chase smirks and lays down, pulling the smaller male with him.

"This was a great idea."

"Chase, stop talking," Riley pouts, but snuggles against his boyfriend.

**_xxxxxxxxxxx_ **

_Epilogue:_

"Riley was jealous today!" Chase tells the team during dinner, then yelps when Riley hits him with a pillow and moves to go snuggle against Koda instead.

Chase eventually gets to hold the baby raptor again after bribing him with chocolate, but he learns his lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thatwritermojo, feel free to drop by and ask me anything, including leaving prompts and ideas for this series there. Or here in the comments, it doesn't matter.
> 
> Which former ranger do you want to see show up next?


End file.
